1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a recording and playback device including a file management system capable of setting access restrictions on a specific file.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-208846 discloses a method of performing access control on a storage device having large target space in a shared file system. Specifically, a meta data server notifies the client and the storage device of the access range depending on the client by using the access range and the client identification key for identifying the client. This enables the client to make access only to the permitted range of the storage device.